


She's Killing Me

by heyaeolus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, HQ x Reader, Haikyuu x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyaeolus/pseuds/heyaeolus
Summary: A story based off of A Rocket to the Moon’s song wherein Miya Atsumu constantly finds himself wanting to ditch Y/N in a state of constant frustration.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 23





	She's Killing Me

You’re pretty sure you are not a kitten. But why, oh why, did your boyfriend treat you just like one? “What the fuck,” you muttered under your breath as you watched your boyfriend zoom off towards the far horizon. It was as if you were a kitten he doesn’t want anymore, leaving you somewhere you don’t know so you won’t be able to get back home.

You harshly jabbed the screen of your phone to call him. It rang twice before he answered. Being naturally unforgiving, you yelled almost immediately. “WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO IN HERE, MIYA ATSUMU?”

“Repent and cool your head–”

“COOL YOUR FREAKING FACE OFF I’M TELLING THIS TO OSAMU!”

“You know where that will lead ya’, babe,” his voice was stern and you could almost make out how he clenches his jaw. But then you remembered you were the one who was left _almost_ empty handed in Chiba Port as if it was completely normal. If you haven’t pocketed your wallet earlier, your genius of a boyfriend would leave you starving in this place. Maybe you would even reach the headlines tomorrow, Volleyball Star’s Girlfriend Found Dead or something near the line of starving and dehydration.

Letting out a loud grunt in defeat and irritation, you ended the call. You had to breathe in and out a few times as you think of all the moments leading up to this ridiculous predicament.

Everyday with Atsumu means an endless day of banters and eventually making up. It was not toxic. Both of you could attest to that. It was a weird way of how the two of you interact but somehow you both like it that way. A lot of it were from petty things like last night when his teammates went into your apartment for a round of victory drink over their win that night. You were pretty sure Atsumu was still all clingy and sappy around you until Bokuto and you ganged up on Sakusa.

“I’m pretty sure Ushijima feels the sexual tension oozing off you earlier Kiyoomi,” you laughed at him. Everyone broke into laughter from your joke. The game earlier was especially intense between the aces of both teams. What with all the stare downs and smirks flying more frequently over the nets than the volleyball. It was just a lighthearted joke with which the others picked up on. You know Sakusa never takes these jokes into heart even how meek he gets partly because he also drops some on you. And partly because he does it more often to Atsumu, he treats it as some kind of pay back from you.

But it wasn’t the case for your setter boyfriend who was literally boring holes onto your head as you continued to laugh across him. You raised a brow at him, shrugging it off as his exhaustion. The next thing you know you were sleeping alone in your bed while Atsumu settled on the couch in the living room.

The war between you two pretty much went out the window through the night. You did the laundry alone as Atsumu laid perfectly asleep on the couch. When you were finished, you found him cooking lunch while talking to his twin on the phone. You playfully smacked his butt as a greeting, “Hey there, hot stuff.”

He smirked, landing a kiss on your lips briefly. Earning a protest from Osamu, “Gross.” You giggled at him. “You’re at Kita’s?” you asked as you observed the familiar background of Osamu. He hummed a response in agreement just as Kita came into view, greeting you and asking how Atsumu was treating you.

“Fairly fine,” you answered, gauging a reaction from your boyfriend. He silently grunted beside you as he continued to fry salmon. You opened the fridge to look for the macarons you had so kindly asked Atsumu to get for you yesterday. The familiar box was sitting at the bottom of the fridge.

But there was something wrong. Instead of the yellow ones you were expecting, indicator of the lemon curd flavor, there were white ones. You pulled out the box from the fridge, fuming from your boyfriend’s, _apparently_ , carelessness.

“’Tsumu!”

Atsumu abruptly turned to you from chatting with his twin and former captain. He had a brow raised at you, his face still solemn. “Yes, baby?” he asked earnestly, not realizing the storm brewing up.

“I told you to get me lemon curd!” you whined. The box of the macarons were harshly thrown onto the kitchen counter. Fortunately for Atsumu, they didn’t spill and stayed intact but those definitely were crashed from the impact. Atsumu’s brows furrowed, “Babe, there are lemon curds in there. I had an assorted box.” “I clearly told you I want lemon curd!” you persisted, not backing down from the glaring contest between you two.

A soft uh-oh was heard before the video call from Atsumu’s phone was ended in a haste. Your boyfriend sighed, “Babe, c’mon. I’ll just get you more lemon curd macarons, ‘kay?” He reached for you to enclose you in a hug but you dodged. You stomped your way to the bedroom, slamming the door behind. Atsumu was left standing there, blinking to himself in disbelief. He let out a loud groan soon enough, “She’ll be the death of me.”

The two of you never really reconciled but as adults living by your own, you had to do grocery or the both of you would starve the whole week. So here you are, marching out with Atsumu behind you. “Let’s use your car,” he says as he gets a hold of your shoulder to steer you further right where your car is parked. You shoved off his hand in distaste, pulling out your car keys and unlocking it.

It was eerily quiet inside your car as you started the engine. Only for it to die down a second later. You frowned to yourself and attempted to start it again but it died again. “What’s wrong?” Atsumu asked, peering before you. That was when he noticed that you are out of fuel. “Why are you out of fuel? How did you even manage to get home?” he pried, much to your irritation.

“Well, you didn’t fill it up either, did you?” your know your retort was somehow invalid but you had to stand your ground in this battle.

“And why is that my concern? This is clearly your car, Y/N.” Knowing that there is nothing worthwhile happening inside your car, Atsumu hopped off. Sneering at you, he says, “Get over in my car, brat.” Boy did Atsumu lit up a fire inside you. He heard the loud slamming of your car door as you headed to his car’s direction. He was sincerely afraid for his car because of your current attitude.

“What did you just call me?” you prod, offended for the nickname he called you.

Unlike yours, his car started and was moving in a matter of seconds. Atsumu’s grip on the steering wheel turned his nails white but his face was successfully hiding the growing exasperation inside him.

“Answer me!” you demanded like a child, throwing your sling bag behind the back seat. When he pulled over for a red light and turned to you, his eyes were almost glowing red with annoyance. It was too late for you to back off. His tone said it all as he yelled at you, “Can’t you shut up?!”

You curled into your seat at his remark. His eyes were blank but his brows are furrowed as he drove away. You did not dare speak, not until you were already approaching the bounds of Tokyo. “Where are we going?” you asked but the only answer you got was complete silence.

The longer he drove, the more relaxed he became. You figured you would just let him be so you leaned your head against the car window enjoying the impromptu joyride. Or so you thought until Atsumu stopped at Chiba Port. You were unsuspecting as he told you to, “Get off, babe.” Until he was zooming off.

That was how you ended up sipping fruit tea as you looked out the ocean before you for two hours now. You’re playing with your phone in your hands. You took a few pictures for Instagram earlier on, you also had put it on airplane mode to prolong Atsumu’s agony when he decides to come pick you up. You know it won’t be long before someone gets to you.

It was a bold move from him to drop you off alone far from home. He never did this once to you, making you wonder whether you pushed too far. At the back of your mind, the thoughts of him completely ignoring you and forgetting about your existence terrified you to the bones. What if he decided he was done with all your tantrums and childish plays?

The ideas popping in your head wasn’t helping you nor your situation. That when a familiar figure of a brunette came into view, you almost forgot the front you were keeping up to jump in glee. Sakusa’s face is scrunched up underneath his mask as usual, staring intently at you. Fortunately, the cap he has on is obscuring everybody’s view of his face so the people were oblivious of the famous ace. If you weren’t acquainted though, you could have mistaken him for a murderer.

“I see that bastard pulled off another stupid prank,” he sat beside you, not attempting at all to hide his disgust towards the people starting to thicken around. You sipped at your drink and stayed quiet. “Why is your phone off? You could have called us to pick you up,” he sounds annoyed as his concern flowed out of his mouth.

Without thinking, you know the answer to his question. The faith you have put onto your crazy boyfriend built up over the years was easy to come to a decision yourself.

“I know Atsumu would come to me, anyways.” You know it to your heart, he would come to you even if you annoy him to death. He would never abandon you.

Sakusa only clicked his tongue at your response, knowing full well that you are just as equally insane as the setter he had known for years.

Back home, Atsumu could only pace around the room as he waited for Sakusa’s response on whether he found you already or not. His plan was to immediately contact you after an hour or two and ask you if you were truly lost in Chiba or you found your way back. The latter was unlikely as you were a complete sucker on navigating yourself in unfamiliar places. He figured you would stay at the Port for an hour or so.

He certainly did not expect the response of the operator telling your phone was out of reach when he called you. Atsumu almost puked in panic on the spot. How could you be fine with your poor navigation skills with no phone? He sped up to get home immediately, gambling on the chance that you are actually home and is playing him around. But your apartment was still eerily empty as he went in. He checked every room, every nook but you are nowhere to be found.

That was when he started to contact everybody you could have asked for help when you’re in a pinch. His twin, Kita, the black jackals, he even remembered all your friends and messaged them only to discover you are completely unconnected. He let out curses as his teammates laughed at his misery.

“I don’t understand you sometimes,” Sakusa groaned at him, “Why are you so harsh to Y/N?”

“Yeah, yeah. We know it was just a joke!” Hinata provided support to Sakusa.

Atsumu let his head fall onto the back of the couch in exhaustion. He is on the verge of crying, much to everyone’s delight. Bokuto let out a loud “Hey, hey, hey!” as he joined in on the video conference. Atsumu zoned out as he remembered how you were still so sweet to him last night even though he shut you off.

_You approached him with light footsteps, careful not to wake him in his slumber. He heard the creak of the bedroom door beforehand, deciding to pretend asleep so he would know what prank you would pull at him. He controlled his breathing as he heard you shuffle around, turning the tv off. He waited for the sound of the bedroom door closing again but it did not come._

_Much to his surprise, he felt your cold hand caress his forearm as you raised the blanket to his chest. Why are you cold? He wanted to ask, guilt washing over him. He heard you sit before him on the floor. Soon after, your arms circled him, your breaths against his face._

_“’Tsumu, I hate it when you don’t sleep beside me,” you pouted at him. You know bantering about this is pointless as he appeared asleep but you had to get it off your chest. “I hate it when you don’t give me a good night’s kiss…” you sighed deeply. Making him double think his decision, thinking if it would be wise to confess that he is not asleep and go to bed with you and keep you warm._

_“But I know you also need time to yourself. I’ll wait for you, babe. Sleep tight.” You sealed your monologue with a kiss to his forehead. Atsumu’s heart wrenched as you walked back to the bedroom, not closing the door and tucking yourself under the sheets alone._

Sakusa pulled up before your apartment, unlocking the doors. “Go ahead and beat that dumbass,” he told you tilting his head towards your apartment’s door. You cackled at his suggestion, thanking him before getting off. You waved at him as he disappeared into the next street before you approached the door with shaky hands. You couldn’t get the possibility of Atsumu still angry at you out of your mind.

It is normal for the two of you to get into fights, yes. But it doesn’t mean you never get scared he would suddenly feel tired of your antics. Although, you know eventually, you have to face it. Breathing in deeply, you turned the knob of the door and went in.

“I’m–” you were cut short of the sight that welcomed you, “… home.”

A trail of roses was laid out on the floor, leading further in your apartment. Candles lit the way. You bit your lip to stop the smile from forming on your face. You were overwhelmed with relief first, then the flutter of the familiar butterflies awakening in your stomach. Atsumu sure knows how to sweep you up your feet.

“’Tsumu?” you called out.

There was only silence but soon, he came into sight. He was wearing a dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up until before his elbows. “You can definitely dress up when you like, huh?” you scoffed, reminiscing the times he would practically beg for you to choose the right clothes for him to wear on a formal event because he thinks he doesn’t look good enough in them. He never truly knows the power he holds.

He took slow, careful strides to you, handing you a bouquet of bare roses. It was beautiful, honestly, but maybe it would be perfect if he would’ve removed the thorns. You squeaked as you got pricked. He cursed as he caught your finger. “Sometimes I don’t know if you do these little things on purpose to make me suffer,” you protested as he sucked the blood seeping out the puncture the thorn made.

He frowned at your comment, pulling you into a hug. Pressing your face flush onto his chest. “You know I don’t,” he kisses the top of your head, “I’m just really panicking earlier because I thought you were really gone.” You snorted, immediately putting on a blank face as he pushed you off a bit to look at you. “Maybe you should not leave me at a far away port,” you suggested sarcastically.

“Did you like it?” he asked earnestly. You know he was talking about the candle lit dinner he was talking about but what’s the harm in poking in a little fun at your boyfriend. “I certainly did not enjoy basking under the sun in a cold weather for two hours.” He pouted at you, a soft whine escaping his lips.

Deciding not to give in that quickly, you shrugged. “I guess so,” you bit the inside of your cheek trying to hold in the grin for a little while. “I know you do, babe,” he pressed his lips against yours a little too long. You put your arms around his neck, relishing the feeling. To your disappointment he pulled back, “So you do like it?”

“It makes me feel like I’m the main chick for once,” you say. His brows furrow in confusion, “Babe, you’re not a side chick. There are no side chicks.”

You stuck out your tongue at him, “Say that to my face when you’re protecting Omi.” He laughed, finding the tinge of jealousy in your tone amusing as he captured your lips once more.


End file.
